


Into the SpiderTube alas a white lie leads to happiness

by alexisriversong



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: College Student Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Peter is a Youtuber, Peter sings and dances on youtube, Strangers to Lovers, with little clothes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: The AU in which Peter is a spideryoutuber and Tony falls in love with him while watching his videos





	Into the SpiderTube alas a white lie leads to happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Online interactions in my Tony Stark Bingo card!

Tony Stark was smitten. It was a fact. The guy he was smitten with, was probably much younger than he was. Another fact. Tony was fucked and not in the fun way.

Everything started almost innocuously when he was scrolling through YouTube on his holographic new StarkPhone for new covers of his favorite songs when he saw his channel. It was interesting, full of covers of his favorite bands, Led Zeppelin, Guns and roses, Pink Floyd… he clicked on the first song he found and was immediately captured. The young man on the holo screen, was gorgeous, he wore a pair of blue boxers and a red spider webbed mask with weird goggles on it, not really sexy, but the body under the mask was slender and muscled just enough. He immediately wished to know who the boy was and what he did with his life.

He ordered JARVIS to look into him, but he only found news about a masked vigilante that patrolled the city at night and protected it from petty thieves and “webbed” them up with some kind of sticky rope. He did try to trace the videos, but he was only able to find the guy was a really good hacker or knew one because it was difficult even for him to trace him.

It was really hard to stop trying, he wished to respect the guy’s privacy if he really wanted to keep it so much. Probably had someone to protect.

Anyway, as much as the guy’s body was amazing, Tony was really impressed with what he could do with it. He was an amazing singer and an even better dancer. He knew it was not easy to sing while doing such acrobatics.

The guy moved fluidly in front of the camera and sung prettily even if he was not a white voice anymore. His voice was really melodic and on tune, almost as perfect as the original. He wanted to meet him desperately. He wanted to taste those muscles and he wanted to know what was hidden in those boxers and how that part of him tasted in his mouth.

He knew he was a dirty old pervert, but he always had a weak spot for younger men and women, he had a really bad daddy kink after all. He could easily imagine how the melodious voice would sing song his name followed by a begged “daddy” to get his attention. He’d love to be his baby boy, he would make sure of it. Maybe he needed a sugar daddy in his life, surely he must still be in school even if it was college. That was still school after all, but it would make him legal and that was a must.

He decided to chat him up after watching a video in which he played Freddy Mercury (he was even a funny guy!) with a fake crown on his head, a regal coat and a feather fan (that one was a mistery) and sang perfectly to “Don’t stop me now” and practically doing a strip tease while dancing and performing beautifully in front of the camera. After fanning himself for a while in something resembling a flamenco, he threw away the fan and, during the first “Don’t stop me now!” he removed his coat, revealing his usual blue boxers underneath. He never removed the crown or the ever present mask. He just HAD to talk to him.

He used the guy’s instagram account to contact him. He always left a link to it under his videos after all and Tony had immediately followed him.

“Hi Spiderboy”

“Are you kidding me? Tony Stark official account just wrote to me? Is this real? Also, it’s Spiderman”

“The true Tony Stark is actually talking to you Spiderman”

“Prove it”

Tony was baffled by the guy’s reaction but was also curious. He sent a selfie in which he winked at the camera and he could imagine the guy screaming.

“OMG OMG OMG! Why are you writing to me?” Before Tony could write a response the guy added “Wait. Were you the one trying to hack into my files?”

“I must admit I was, yes”

“And it worked? Ned is a genius”

“Is Ned your computer expert friend?

“Oh yes! He is really good with the web. I’m good with other kind of webs and we make a great team”

“Oh nice. Then you must be Peter Parker, twenty three years old, going to… New York College? Why? Your grades were enough for MIT!”

“Did you just…”

“Yeah, sorry. It was too easy. As soon as you and your friend finish college, I want you two to work for me”

“Are you serious right now?” followed by various exclamations of astonishment.

“Completely serious, with this CV you are both perfect for my company”

“Right, right, why did you look into me though Mr Stark?”

“I was really curious about your second life… You know, we could use someone like you in the team”

“Are you asking me to be an Avenger?”

“Well… after college maybe. A trainee meanwhile. I’ve seen what you can do, but you need training and a better suit. Want to come have a look with me at some ideas?”

“Right. I’d love to. Tomorrow after school okay?”

“Just tell your name at the entrance, you know where I live”

“I still am not really 100% sure you are not taking the piss, but I will be there around 7 pm”

“I’ll be here”

As soon as he closed the chat, he sighed. What was he doing? He could lure him in with this little white lie about wanting him on the Avengers team, but he would realize he just wanted his body. Not that he had not made a new prototype of a suit for the boy, he just needed to know more about his powers to actually finish it. But he actually had to ask permission, both to hire people and to add new Avengers to the group.

For the first part, it was not difficult to convince Pepper that the guys were going to be great resources for SI in the future and they needed them. The second part was harder. Most of the other superheroes wanted to have a look at the guy in person before adding him to the group. It was reasonable, but he wanted to keep him for himself, at least in the first meeting.

Peter was completely in love with the tower, as he should be, it was amazing after all. He was exactly Tony’s type and he needed money.

“What do you say Peter? This is not going to interfere in any way with my decision of hiring you and your friend in the future or letting you in the Avengers, even if you’ll have to meet the team for them to give their approval first, but I’d like to… know you better”

The boy seemed so innocent, big brown doe eyes looking up at him expectantly. “Yes, Mr Stark?”

“I’ve seen your videos, you can move pretty well on camera, what about privately?”

“For you? It would be a dream come true to be able to dance for you”

It was clear the boy had a crush and he exploited it. They shared his bed with him that night. “Just once” he promised, it was another lie.

The boy was smart and he started following him around the lab, pointing intelligent things to him. Another lie was used to explain his presence there, he was a new intern now. He actually was better than any real intern though. No one complained. They became friends, sharing tastes in music and movies. Peter pent afternoons playing video games on his newest console and having fun. Sometimes, they kept up with the benefits part of their friendship.

The only problem was… for Tony they were not only friends with benefits, they were much more. It was silly, but he wished to be called boyfriend and have lazy afternoons curled up on the sofa or busy ones working in the lab together, cooking, dancing and singing together. But Peter kept his YouTube blog, now using the new mask that Tony had made him. And Tony feared to loose him if he tried to make him stop. He wanted a loyal monogamous relationship for once in his life and it hurt to see his love interest almost naked on screen, even if he loved to watch him.

In the end, it was Peter that said it and it was a relief.

“I want to stop being a youtuber”

“Why is that?”

“I’d like to go on a date with the guy I like, and I don’t think he likes to share me”

Tony was disappointed, of course there was someone else. Of course he wouldn’t want an old man like him, almost twenty years his senior.

“Well… you should ask him. He’d be an idiot to say no”

“Would you?”

“Would I what?”

“Would you go on a date with me Daddy?”

Tony groaned at the name and pounced on him, kissing him hungrily.

“Yes! I’ve been half in love with you since I saw you first, and I didn’t even KNOW you”

“Well, now you do and can make an informed decision”

“You are far too coherent” said the millionaire kissing up his neck.

“I… oh! Right there!... I want… mmmh a monogamous relationship”

“Yeah! Me too. I’ll be loyal to you if you are to me” they had stopped kissing and were momentarily serious.

“I will…”

“Perfect, now… where were we?” and he started kissing him all over again. And they were happy together for a long time after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are love!


End file.
